Friends and Connections
by Lilica86
Summary: Hope, strength and faith. Its what Relena needs now. Will Relena's FEMALE bodyguard be able to protect her? My first ever fanfic, plz read and review, chapter 2 uploaded! RPxHY
1. The Perfect Soldier

This is my first ever fanfic! So please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Well if I am doing anything wrong! I'd appreciate all reviews even if it hurts! But please be gentle : )! Been planning to post this for ages, now finally got time to!

Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think of 'Maya'. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam wing or any of the characters, but I DO own the story and character 'Maya'

---------------------------

The Perfect Soldier

"Why can't everything just go right?" The young woman sighed while sorting out more paperwork, "So many things to do, so little time!"

Relena Peacekraft somewhat exhausted by her role as Vice Foreign minister, was for the first time complaining about her work after being 8 years in office. Maintaining the peace was more than hard work, it was practically almost impossible. Situations that kept threatening the established peace, never stopped cropping up; hence the ever tight security and constant treaties. However, she knew what the outcome would be if she didn't keep up her engagements and her vision in keeping a peaceful world. Putting her pen down on the desk, she took a break and leaned back into her soft leather chair.

It wasn't as if her job was physically demanding, but the mental weight was draining her of her vitality. So many of the people that worked with her knew that they would never manage if they were in her position. And no-one was more acutely aware of this than her brother. Milliardo played a key role in ensuring that her schedule was managable, her security tight and was always consulted on terms and discussions of her engagements. Although he tried to fit in time where she could just relax and chill out, her schedule was just too demanding. Despite this, Relena kept a close circle of friends, whom she could rely on and trust. And who would they be? None other than her Preventer group security team who she grew to like so much as result of their time together.

Apparently all the Gundam pilots including Lady Une, Milliardo Peacekraft, Lucretzia Noin, Sally Po and Hilde (now Hilde Maxwell); agreed on the maintaining and monitoring of peace by means of a covert security operation named the 'Preventers', where all of them joined and Lady Une was the top dog. And for the past eight years it was maintained after the final showdown (war). But could this last forever, could humanity live in peaceful co-existence without Relena Peacekraft as the figure of pacifism?

Relena closed her eyes and let her body relax, it was no surprise that she was left feeling utterly fatigued. She desperately wanted some time alone, and to spend time with her friends _away_ from work, but she knew it would be futile to expect any time off. She had to be thankful that for the next few months her workload was going to be light. The Foreign minister decided to take on more responsibility, after the many comments he was receiving about not having as much workload as his counterpart.

Her beautiful baby blue skirt suit complemented her gorgeous blue eyes, with a little persuasion this morning by her personal guard she plucked up the courage to wear it. Relena never really cared for her appearance as long as she was presentable, but her Personal Guard for the past few years had been making suggestive comments and helping her to change her style and make her look the modishly attired woman that she could be.

Bleep!Bleeeeep! Bleep!

"Yes Lilica," answering her speakerphone and tried to sound enthusiastic but feeling none whatsoever,"Right put her through on the line."

Perking up and managing a genuine smile said "Hello, Relena Peacekraft speaking!"

"Hey sweetie!" came the high-pitched feminine voice from the other side.

"Hilde! How are you?"

"Fine, you know the usual!" Replying in a rather distant manner

Instantly Relena knew what this meant, "Ah! I know somethings up! Meaning you and Duo have either had 1. an argument, 2. He's not been listening to you, or 3. He's been flirting with other women!"

"Well it would be number 1!" giggled Hilde

"No surprise there!" Relena exclaimed. Within a millisecond Hilde objected, and the 'just kidding' remark that Relena issued straight after calmed her straight down and made her chuckle.

Hilde was an important figure in her life, in fact she became one of Relena's best friends as well as being one of her colleagues. There was no doubt that without some of Hilde and Duo's humorous and eventful relationship, her own life would be too sentimental and boring. The only things in her life that made her smile was the fact that the world could live in peace and the one man that completely filled her thoughts never to be forgotten.

"So what're you up to then?"

"Under more paperwork and sorting out the multi-lateral disarmament papers of the last 4 countries refusing to give up their weapons, unless_ I_ personally draw up the papers and treaties _then_ they might consider it!" sighed Relena. It was obviously a privilege to be held up as the peace figure but to be constantly on call for these types of issues was beyond comprehension.

"Geez that's really crappy! But about those L2-604 papers that you needed,"

"Yes?" carefully listening to her tone of voice,

"Well...it seems that they're missing."

"WHAT!Hilde I-"

"Hold it right there princess!" calming her down "The documents luckily for you were saved electronically!" with a calm happy manner.

"Hilde, why do you have to goad me into a heart attack all the time!"

Hilde laughed heartily at this and could not prevent the tears from forming in her eyes. "You know how I can't pass up joking around with you," managing between chuckles "loosen up!"

Cringing, Relena agreed, "Yeah your right, you and Duo sound so alike its hardly surprising that you two ended up together!" smiling.

"Well, I would have killed him if he didn't marry me!"

Relena burst out laughing, "I know you would have as well!". Hilde joined in the chorus of laughter

"So, when am I going to get the disc? And what's going to happen about the missing file?"

"Lena, you know we can't talk over the phone about this just in case anyone's tapped in." reminding her about the secrecy of the files.

"Yeah I know, but who could've taken them?" Relena became seriously worried after the files contained information of the Gundam pilots and the location of the hiding place of the last mobile suit, and if it got into the wrong hands...?

"It'll be sorted out no biggie! I think Trowa took the file but he didn't tell us, I've started the investigation straight away!" she claimed proudly but was inwardly worried, what if it wasn't Trowa, who could it be? Obviously she couldn't tell Relena her worries, the Vice Foreign Minister had enough on her mind.

"The disc is on its way over, Maya has it."

"Thanks Hilde you're a life saver!"

"Lena you doing anything tonight?" hoping she wasn't

Rather suspicious of what the reason behind the question was, "No, not really."

"Come straight after work to our house and we'll have some karaoke!" exclaiming happily "I know Maya would love to have another battle with me!"

"Ah yes, The great battle of the Preventers" chuckling aloud,

"Yeah! And tell her she is going dowwwnnn!" In her best manly competitive voice.

"Sure thing!"still laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe

"Be at mine by 7" Hilde stated

"K, bye!"

A huge smile was across Relena's face, "Finally something I know I'm going to enjoy!". Finishing the last letter of the new disarmament treaty, she knew she could take it a little easier today, no problems, no large stack of piles to go through. Well, at least in her eyes the pile wasn't large! Next week she knew was going to be difficult, all these meetings with the Earth Nation and the colonies signing the treaty hoping with all her heart they would make the other four nations disarm. And Heero what would he think? He would obviously disapprove knowing it was futile to expect the four largest nations to disarm.

'Heero? What does his opinion matter anyway? In fact why did he even pop into her head? Stupid thought; argh! Get out! He left me 6 years ago with no further comms, after taking a year as my exclusive bodyguard then leaving the post open'. During that one year after the Mariemaia incident it wasn't like he talked much, the only kind gesture was before then, when on her 16th birthday he left a teddy bear on her plane seat and saw her off. The excuse for leaving? He had to go on another mission. 'Why did you never bother to contact me Heero?' she sighed.

Knock! Knock! Interrupting her thoughts

"Erm...Please come in" She muttered automatically while desperately reading through the last stack of papers.

"Miss Relena, Disc L2-604, hope your good this morning ma'am!" placing the disc on her table, and not once did Relena look up.

After a few moments she responded "Hmm..., sorry Maya did you say something?" looking up from the file that she was reading.

"Miss Relena? Are you ok?" concern writ in her voice.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, knowing she was anything but, "just finishing the last stack of papers and files here! Busy! Busy! Busy!" her voice stated in a hurried tone "And I told you" speaking softly this time, "just call me Relena! No need for the pleasantries!"

"Not while I'm on duty, you know what I've always said - "

"About business and pleasure?" Finishing the sentence for her, 'yes' being Maya's only response. Relena giggled "I'll remember that next time!"

"Well, Hilde said you needed this!" pointing towards the L2-604 disc, in order to remind her of it.

Relena looked at it and smiled, then in a pinch while smirking said "Thank you, but weren't you supposed to be guarding me?"

She knew somewhere along in their conversations Relena would bring this up and had no hesitation in answering her earnest question.

"No worries, I left Duo in charge till I got back"

"Well I was seriously worried, what happened if the Vice Foreign Minister A-K-A me, got kidnapped" trying to put on a serious face "You're job as personal protector would be on the line!"

Maya rose to the challenge and replied in no uncertain terms that she was the bravest, bestest and most reliable protector there was, is and ever will be! The two burst out laughing and carried on for a few minutes as Maya's masculine pose drew even more laughter than her words.

"Guess that's why you were picked after Duo messed up one of his assignments!" Relena chided in with her giggles

Maya pulled a face then tried to look serious "Girls," she said aloud "do not have the tendency to drool over busty blonde women and not notice someone kidnap you!"

"Ah yes, that's true" the words being released from her mouth while calming down. 'Hmmm...' she thought 'Maya is so cheerful, but serious when not engaged in conversation. I'm glad that they got a _her_ as a bodyguard, more comfy and someone who can relate to me.'

It was true, Relena was happier with a female guard, her presence made Relena feel that women could do jobs just as well as men. In addition, the loneliness and void with no one to fill it made it easier to handle with someone who knew little of her past feelings towards Heero. Duo made an excellent guard; as brilliant as Maya (well actually Maya was placed a bit further up since the kidnapping incident!) but he constantly made references to a certain man who she cared for.

She looked up at Maya, who was standing in a tall erect fashion, no movement, her skills honed and concentrated, her eyes showing no emotion, no signs of showing she was human. She seemed like a complete statue.

"Miss Relena, you've been looking at me for the past few minutes. 2 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact, am I extremely gorgeous that you can't keep your eyes off of me or do you want to talk about something?" with a twinkle in her eye.

Laughing out loud "Maya!" she almost screamed through her gasps "it's not a wonder that you became friends with Duo and Hilde!" giggling.

"Anything to keep you sane and not go crazy with the amount of work you're doing!" she chuckled.

Relena had a thankful smile on her face "Maya" drawling sarcastically "just thinking about about how you manage this job so well and the impeccable motionless stance you have!"

"Aaah so you were admiring me! Years of training to be the perfect soldier!" she jibed

"Well, by the looks of it, it's payed off! Anyway that reminds me we're going to Duo's tonight for some karaoke!"

"YEAAAAHHH, I get to whip Hilde one more time...woooo-hoooo!"

"She told me to tell you that "You're going dowwwwnnn"!" in her best masculine voice, breaking at certain points.

"Well we'll see about that!" Maya bit back, and they both chuckled.

'The perfect soldier?' Why was this phrase affecting her so? But she certainly was one though. Maya despite all her charm, had an air about her just like the Gundam pilots. So revered because of her abilities but approachable. Basically she was like Milliardo but with humor, making Maya like a sister to her. But her skills were so honed, so accurate that she seemed like..., a lot like...(she couldn't bear to think it)...Heero, "The Perfect soldier". ' Would everything around me remind me of him?' She wondered giggling a bit.

Suddenly the door knob turned and smoothly opened with stealthy movements. Maya in seconds drew her gun about to shoot. 'Those footsteps, that movement only 3 people I know do that Maya, Milliardo and...'


	2. The Mysterious Maya

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or the characters, but I do own the story and Maya. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise things are gonna get better, jus trying to ease into the story:)

------------

The Mysterious Maya 

"Sir" Maya saluted him while putting her gun away.

"Maya, sorry to have alarmed you like this, Lilica had left her desk and I have a bad habit of knocking doors!"

"Milliardo, when will you learn? Can't you at least warn me?" Relena started, but turned into a giggle when he tried to apologize.

The former tall geese pilot had admired the way his sister carried on with her job and life without complaint knowing that people relied on her judgement. She seemed so happy, but there was a part of her that seemed so far away; he wasn't sure whether it would ever return. For that it hurt; he couldn't soothe the wounds, the emotional tie that bounded her to the oblivion that hid the most intimate and real Relena that existed. He knew the one person to pull her back together was the very same man he disliked. He honoured and respected him, but never could he believe he would throw Relena's heart into an oblivion never to return. For that he would never forgive him.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Maya asked

"There's no need on account of me, but you can have a break"

"Thank you sir, is there anything I can get both of you?"

Relena was so hungry her stomach was in danger of the people on the ground floor being able to hear her rumbling stomach. "Is it ok if you got me a bagel and coffee?" Maya nodded.

"And you sir?"

"No, but thanks Maya"

Maya closed the door carefully behind her; so as not to disturb the two diplomats. She checked her watch and her surroundings, hurrying along the corridor to Lilica's office.

'hmmmmm…., where is she?' Then as if on cue she arrived quickly through the main doors of her's and Relena's offices.

"Oh! Sorry Maya, was there something you needed?"

"No, Mr Milliardo has just dropped in for Relena, could you sign him in?"

"Yea sure, sorry about that needed to answer a call of nature!"

"Hehe, no probs! Just gonna get Miss Relena some food; you want anything?"

"No thanks, just had lunch!"

"K I'll be back in 5!" Maya immediately thought this was strange, Lilica never left her office and why didn't she inform Relena of her whereabouts?

'Guess I'll look into it later'

Maya exited the huge doors and stumbled upon Duo who was sitting and guarding Relena's main doors. Duo was a cool friend, someone she had so many jokes with and who she could trust. If Duo hadn't been married she seriously suspected that he would have hit on her; but smilingly knew she would've declined.

"Hey Maya, how's the princess?" the long braided man enquired

Maya looked at him suspiciously "Ah, Miss Relena's fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, if I wasn't so competent of looking after her how did I manage while YOU were gone?" he asked mockingly

"hmph" she tilted her head up then looked down at him "I NEVER said you weren't competent, YOU proved that yourself when you were her personal guard, I'm surprised Hilde didn't kick your ass!"

"Yea well….." his face goin a bit red "if you were me you would've looked to!" trying hard to maintain his dignity.

"Well, I'm not a guy and I'm not you!" bursting out laughing "If I were, I'd be scared of Hilde and wouldn't bother looking; not if you wanted to keep her that is!"

"Hilde and I had a loooonnnggg talk over that!" he answered defensively

" You mean she was shouting at you and probably punched you!"

"Yea, you're right about that ! She has a mean right hook too!" remembering the state of his jaw when he got kicked out of their bedroom.

"I swear" Maya concluded, "you certainly know how to get yourself into trouble!" giggling like a little schoolgirl. The image of Hilde punching a Gundam Pilot was too much for her .

"So, where are you off to?" changing the subject so that the assault on his pride would stop.

"Oh, just picking up some food for Relena" The laughter dying down in her throat, enough to maintain composure "You want anything?"

"No, I"LL just stay here," sarcastically and slowly stating "guarding the Princess while you're gone!"

Maya swallowed his teasing remark, realising he wanted a Thank you for covering her this morning and for her 5 minute turning 10 minute break now.

While bowing down to Duo in gratitude and of course jokingly " Thank you, Oh, great one for taking care of the Princess, I hope I can repay you!"

Duo smirked, his lip curled and replied "If you give me a kiss here" pointing to his cheek "it would be much obliged!"

Maya's eyebrows snapped together " Unless you want another ass kicking. I suggest you take your job seriously otherwise I'll have to consult Hilde!" walking off.

Putting his hands up in defeat he sighed "Ok!Ok! You win! Go get Relena's food!" Maya was already halfway down the corridor replying 'be back soon!' while stifling her giggles.

Duo sighed really hard, but was smiling, Maya was one of those people that kept people's spirits up. He couldn't believe that this once covert operation specialist had been promoted to the position that he enjoyed, and he was the one who got her to join the Preventers! However he was Head of Relena's security team, he knew if Maya ever failed he would be out of a job. But deep down there was this….this.. hope? Trust? Faith? That Maya would never let them down, he knew she would lay her life down to save Relena. Her self- sacrifice was told in every action she made.

Duo wasn't sure what made her that way.It was odd a woman, so young, who had the potential to do other menial jobs, took up a job that would deprive her of the chance to have a proper relationship. Most women wanted to have something stable in their life, fall in love etc. etc. but why did she stop it from ever happening? He knew she was highly sought after, grey-bluish eyes with brown hair that fell about her shoulders when she rarely left it down, it was a combination that left people speechless. Did she never want happiness? I mean she was happy enough now but in future?

And the Princess, whoa, she was pretty much like Maya, the two of them the prettiest girls (apart from Hilde!) who he had the pleasure of meeting, not wanting a relationship. Of course he knew Relena's reasons. She was already madly in love, but she had no way of expressing it. Well, how could you when he wasn't there to confess to? Heero, Heero, Heero! You run away from the one woman who sees beyond the hard exterior, she sees you, the Real you. 'Lena, whatever happens don't give up Princess…… he'll be back!'

------------------

(Back in Relena's office)

"Relena do you think that the multi-lateral disarmament treaty will actually work?"

"Unless we try Milliardo, there's no saying what the outcome will be. I mean even though Lady Une ordered all weapons to be destroyed these countries disobeyed orders and hid some arsenal gear."

The platinum haired Preventer stared out of the window. "Relena, the public don't know about the hidden weapons that they hold, if they find out there could be a revoltion."

"Well" Relena sighed "the engagements will just have to undergo a peace development program, this way no-one will know" she smiled up wearily

Milliardo looked across at his sister who had her head down reading through various papers needed for the next few weeks. "When did you learn to be ….sly about things, you used to say that the public have the right to know what developments are going on."

"In this case dear brother, I have to make an exception the consequences would damage the already established peace talks."

Milliardo just smiled and rose from his chair strolling towards the window knowing the difficulty in maintaing the peace, and looked out. Maya was crossing the street with Relena's food in hand. "Hmm…As the security details are not to be leaked we'll need extra tight security"

Relena knew she couldn't argue with that.

--------------

(Lobby of the ESCUN building, oh sorry:o btw Location of Relena's office is in the ESCUN building!)

Maya was unaware of all the arrangements that were being made.

'Poor Relena, she shouldn't be working so hard….' Maya thought as she was strolling towards the lift.

"Hey Maya," she knew that kind voice anywhere and stopped to greet him.

"Mr Winner!"

"Quatre," he corrected "just Quatre, Maya!" chuckling

"So how is our rich arabian king these days?" drawling a sarcastic jibe.

"Heh, I'm not a king, but thanks for putting my station in life higher up! I'm doing fine and you?"

"Pleased to hear so Quatre, doing good myself" smiling back at him.

"How's Mr Milliardo and Miss Relena?" Quatre questioned,

"Stressed as ever!" then remembering she had to be back for her job, took a glance at her watch. Pulling a face she knew that she had taken longer than 15 minutes, "Sorry Quatre I gotta go".

"Ok don't worry I'll see you later!"

Maya hurried to the lift, sliding through the closing doors. There was a figure in the corner of the lift leaning against the wall who had already alighted floor 14.

'Hmm…Lady Une's office". She sensed that she was being stared at and made a movement to press floor 12 on the control panel. The figure seemed to be analysing her, she chose not to say anything, but took a slight glance at it. 'A Guy!' Go figure it would be if he was staring! But he remained silent, the strangest thing! Everyone in the building made conversation in the lift but he didn't, and no-one except diplomats and employees could enter the ESCUN building, so he couldn't possibly be an intruder could he? In which case she'd have to stop him here.

Without turning to look at him she broke the silence, "It is not my style to intrude on business sir, but what is yours here?"

She keenly listened to the silence while waiting intently for a response, he made no movement, no signs that he was bothered by her question. Eventually he spoke "Part of the Preventer group, one of you, here to report for duty to Lady Une."

"Understood." She said abruptly, and was convinced he was a good as his word. She took another glance at him and noticed the uniform. The tone of his voice did not betray his reason therefore not requiring her to request proof from him. Although she didn't see his features clearly enough to identify him or look out for him on further meetings, she suspected that she wouldn't see him for a while, at least if he chose to be noticed.

Maya walked out of the lift not turning to speak or take one last look at the Preventer officer. Before the door closed he spoke and said "I'll guess I'll see you round."

Before Maya could respond the lift door closed as she spun around "Strange guy!' she thought.

"Guess I'll see you round to!"

----------------

Ok guys, what d'ya think? Who do you think the guy in the lift was? Not that hard to figure out! Come on some reviews please! B4 I upload the next chapter, otherwise I'll take it that no one likes this story, and I'll stop! Bye! ;)


End file.
